L'imprévu
by Miluzine96
Summary: Le grand jour est arrivé. Neal va officiellement rencontrer les parents d'Emma, et dire qu'il est inquiet serait un euphémisme. Mais Storybrooke n'est pas une ville comme les autres, et le repas va prendre un tournant inattendu. Saison 2, léger UA. OS SwanFire réalisé pour le concours Secret Santa du forum Once Upon a Time France.


**Genres : Romance & Family**

**Pairing : SwanFire**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.**

**Note : OS réalisé dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le forum Once Upon a Time France.**

**Le prompt sur lequel je devais travailler était le suivant : _Rencontre avec les beaux-parents_, et portait sur le couple SwanFire. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire là-dessus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Tu sais Emma, on peut encore faire demi-tour et aller manger chez Granny à la place...<p>

- Mon père débarquerait dans les quinze minutes... avec son flingue.

- ... C'est sensé me rassurer ?

Emma Swan sourit à son compagnon, amusée. Neal faisait tout pour paraître détendu, mais il bouillait intérieurement et son ventre se tordait d'angoisse. Lorsqu'on vivait dans la même ville que les parents de sa petite amie, on avait intérêt à leur faire bonne impression. Malheureusement le passé du jeune homme ne plaidait pas vraiment en sa faveur. Non seulement il était le fils d'un terrible sorcier maléfique, mais en plus il était un ancien délinquant par la faute de qui leur fille s'était retrouvée en prison. Compte tenu du rôle important qu'avait joué August, Emma lui avait pardonné, mais il avait des doutes au sujet de ses parents. Evidemment, Neal avait déjà rencontré Snow et Charming, mais c'était avant que lui et Emma ne se remettent ensemble.

Après une inspiration, il toqua à la porte du loft qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur Snow. Cette dernière était vêtue de l'un de ses habituels chemisiers en coton blanc et d'une jupe rose clair.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire fébrile.

Elle enlaça rapidement Emma et tapota le bras de Neal avec une moue qui se voulait rassurante.

- Tout va bien se passer, affirma-t-elle. Je lui ai confisqué son arme de service, au cas où.

Neal s'efforça de se détendre, sans grand succès, et avec son air le plus avenant, suivit Emma à l'intérieur. David Nolan les attendait, bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire factice plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour papa, dit Emma.

- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Emma se dégagea et son petit-ami s'approcha prudemment.

- Neal, dit David, content de te voir.

- Moi aussi, c'est un vrai plaisir d'être là.

David lui serra la main un peu trop fortement mais Neal ne releva pas. Il devait faire bonne impression à ses beaux-parents, il savait que c'était important pour Emma, même si elle n'en disait rien, et il était prêt à tout pour elle. Mary Margaret les invita bientôt à prendre place autour de la table et ils s'installèrent.

- Alors, commença la mère d'Emma, où loges-tu en ce moment Neal ?

- Je loue un appartement dans la rue du fleuriste.

- Oh, tu as de la chance, c'est un endroit calme.

Neal sourit à Snow et jeta un coup d'oeil à David. Celui-ci l'observait pensivement, adossé sur sa chaise, mais ne dit rien, et Emma prit rapidement la parole afin de dissiper l'atmosphère légèrement tendue.

- Il nous est arrivé un truc marrant ce matin, on sortait de chez Neal et...

- Donc c'est chez lui que tu étais cette nuit ? L'interrompit Charming.

Emma jeta un regard scandalisé à son père. Neal pâlit, mais fut néanmoins amusé par le ton surprotecteur du prince. Cependant il était bien le seul et après une remontrance implicite de sa femme, David se tut et écouta Emma raconter son histoire.

- Et c'est là qu'on a retrouvé Dormeur, termina-t-elle, endormi avec une bouteille de whisky au milieu des bégonias !

Snow s'esclaffa et Charming alla jusqu'à esquisser un sourire. Soulagée, Emma soupira et son regard croisa celui de son petit-ami qui lui fit un clin d'oeil complice. La sonnerie du four retentit et David se leva pour aller chercher le poulet. Pendant ce temps, Snow en profita pour poser une question qui visiblement lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Dis-moi, Neal, comment toi et Emma vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Elle ne me l'a jamais dit...

- Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas intéressant, lança David depuis le coin cuisine.

Snow eut un regard réprobateur mais son mari avait reporté son attention sur la viande.

- En fait, reprit Neal, il s'agit encore d'une histoire assez amusante, pas vrai Emma ?

Celle-ci rougit légèrement et tenta de dissimuler sa gêne, ce qui suscita l'intérêt de sa mère. Amusé par la tournure des évènements, Neal attendit le retour du prince avec le poulet pour commencer son récit. Quand il eut terminé, les parents d'Emma regardaient leur fille sous un jour nouveau.

- Tu volais des voitures ? Demanda Mary Margaret d'un ton étonné.

- Ça m'est arrivé, répondit Emma avec un sourire nerveux. Ce jour là je me suis sentie un peu bête d'avoir volé une voiture alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, mais j'ai eu de la chance que ce soit Neal.

Ce dernier sentit la main d'Emma recouvrir la sienne et il la serra doucement en lui adressant un regard affectueux. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là. Cela avait été drôle bien sûr, mais il avait tout de suite décelé chez Emma quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez personne d'autre. Il avait immédiatement compris qu'elle était spéciale. Evidemment à ce moment là, il n'imaginait pas encore à quel point.

Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement, David et Snow entreprirent de raconter à leur tour l'histoire de leur rencontre et Neal se fit un devoir de les écouter avec attention, même s'il avait déjà tout lu à propos des parents d'Emma dans le livre d'Henry. Aucun incident ne survint, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone portable d'Emma ne se mette à vibrer.

- Excusez-moi, fit-elle en quittant la table.

Elle s'éloigna et répondit tandis que ses parents échangeaient un regard préoccupé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Neal.

Le couple princier hésita à répondre, ce qui suscita l'inquiétude du jeune homme. Que se passait-il ? Emma raccrocha et revint vers la table.

- C'était Ruby, expliqua-t-elle, Mendell a prit son petit-déjeuner chez Granny et elle l'a suivit lorsqu'il est repartit. Sa traque l'a menée jusque dans un bâtiment abandonné sur les docks.

- Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer là-bas ? S'interrogea Snow.

- Attendez, intervint Neal, confus. Qui c'est ce Mendell ?

- C'est un type qui a débarqué à Storybrooke il y a quelques temps. Il conduisait la voiture impliquée dans l'accident avec ton père, Belle et Hook.

Ah. Neal fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Son père lui avait parlé de cet accident très brièvement, apparemment peu désireux de s'étendre sur les détails qui avaient conduit la femme qu'il aimait à perdre la mémoire.

- Pourquoi vous méfiez-vous de lui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien il est rétablit depuis un moment et sa voiture est en état de marche mais il n'a visiblement aucune envie de partir, expliqua David. Sans compter qu'il pose beaucoup de questions.

- Et Emma pense qu'il est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à August, ajouta Snow.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Neal en regardant sa petite amie. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Les dernières paroles d'August. Et aussi le fait que j'ai retrouvé un bouton de manchette dans le bureau du shérif qui, j'en suis sûre, est à lui.

- Tu ne m'avais rien dit...

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire contrit.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, mais tu étais occupé à gérer ta relation avec ton père et avec Henry, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

Neal acquiesça, compréhensif. Il aurait préféré qu'Emma lui confie ses inquiétudes, mais elle avait voulut bien faire et il était vrai qu'il avait très prit. Il passait autant de temps qu'il pouvait avec son fils, émerveillé de voir quel enfant formidable était Henry. Pour cela, il se devait d'admettre que Regina l'avait très bien élevé.

- En tout cas, reprit la blonde, Ruby nous attend devant le bâtiment en question, on devrait y aller.

- Bonne idée, approuva son père. Il est temps de mettre cette histoire au clair. Et puis, ça nous fera une promenade digestive !

- Mais le repas n'est pas finit, argua Snow.

- Hum... On peut toujours prendre le dessert en revenant, proposa Neal, soucieux de faire plaisir.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Ruby cachée dans un ruelle du port entre deux entrepôts.

- C'est celui d'en face, leur indiqua-t-elle, il avait un air louche en entrant là-dedans.

- Il faut qu'on soit prudent, dit David, si ce type a bien attaqué August, il est dangereux.

- Vous savez combien il y a d'entrées ? Demanda Neal.

- Trois, répondit Ruby. Une sur la façade de devant, une petite sur le côté et une à l'arrière.

Ils mirent au point leur plan rapidement, et bientôt, Neal suivit prudemment Emma alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le bâtiment par la petite porte, l'arme au poing. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce sombre pleine de cageots vides et une odeur de vieux poisson et de varech les frappa de plein fouet.

- R.A.S., fit Emma.

- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je l'avais envisagée, cette rencontre "officielle" avec tes parents, remarqua Neal d'un ton moqueur.

Emma eut un petit rire.

- À Storybrooke, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, dit-elle à voix basse, tu vas vite t'habituer. Quand on y pense, c'est assez curieux pour une si petite ville.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est peuplée de personnages de contes de fée, dit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux.

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Emma reprit son chemin et Neal la suivit, vigilant. Ils grimpèrent un escalier qui donnait sur un long couloir cette fois éclairé et se cachèrent vivement derrière un pan de mur en entendant distinctement des voix à l'intérieur d'une pièce voisine.

- Attends, David, ça ne sert à rien d'aller trop vite, il faut qu'on inspecte tout ça !

- Mais justement, vu tout ce qu'il y a là il faut absolument qu'on se dépêche de le trouver !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et échangea un regard amusé avec son compagnon. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix et poussèrent la porte qui émit un léger grincement. David et Snow se retournèrent d'un bond, surpris par le bruit.

- Du calme, ce n'est que nous, chuchota Emma.

Neal embrassa la pièce du regard et fut surpris par ce qu'il découvrit. La salle était remplie de documents en tout genre, de dossiers, de carnets couverts d'écritures et il y avait même un fusil dans le coin du mur.

- Mendell sait la vérité au sujet de la ville, leur apprit Snow. Il a noté toutes les doubles identités de chacun et fait tout un tas de recherches sur les contes de fées.

- Et il n'y a aucune trace de lui, dit David, il a du nous entendre.

- Ce ne serait pas étonnant avec tout le bruit que vous faites, soupira Emma. On devrait repartir...

Neal détecta un mouvement du coin de l'oeil et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit un homme à moitié dissimulé par le battant de la porte, un pistolet levé devant lui.

- Emma ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Fort heureusement, la balla manqua la jeune femme de peu et alla se ficher dans le mur du fond. David riposta en tirant à son tour tandis que Neal aidait Emma à se relever.

- Il s'enfuit ! Hurla le prince en se lançant à la poursuite de Mendell.

Snow se précipita sur sa fille, inquiète.

- Emma, ça va ?

- Oui, ça ira, dépêchons nous.

Ils s'élancèrent derrière le fugitif et son poursuivant et travèrsèrent ainsi tout le bâtiment. Un autre coup de feu retentit, tiré par Mendell, mais il manqua sa cible. Cependant, David perdit du terrain et le fuyard se jeta sur la porte de sortie, triomphant, mais fut instantanément plaqué au mur par une louve garou très remontée.

- Bien joué, Ruby lui dit David en sortant ses menottes.

- De rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, c'est un plaisir.

Neal, Emma et Snow sortirent à leur tour du bâtiment, essouflés, et furent soulagés de voir Mendell arrêté. Emma se fit un plaisir de le menotter et l'entraîner vers la voiture, accompagnée par sa mère et Ruby. Neal allait les suivre, mais Charming le retint par le bras.

- Attends.

Le jeune homme observa son beau-père, intrigué. Le prince arborait un air à la fois grave et résigné.

- Au départ, commença-t-il, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de toi, et je n'étais pas certain que tu méritais Emma.

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair, Neal devait bien le reconnaître.

- Mais j'ai vu la manière dont tu la regardais, poursuivit David, et je sais que tu tiens sincèrement à elle. Sans compter que tu viens de lui sauver la vie. Alors je tiens à m'excuser si j'ai pu me montrer désagréable.

Il accompagna sa tirade d'un sourire et Neal serra sa main tendue, soulagé.

- Mais je te préviens, ajouta le prince, toute trace de sourire disparue, si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je ne te louperais pas.

Neal avala dificilement sa salive, mais répondit avec toute la conviction qu'il avait en lui :

- Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Emma.

David eut un signe de tête approbateur.

- Parfait, répondit-il d'un ton à nouveau léger. Allons-y.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient installé Mendell dans une cellule du bureau du shérif, et l'avaient laissé sous la garde de Leroy pour retourner dans l'appartement de Mary Margaret et manger le dessert.

- Je me demande vraiment qui est ce type et ce qu'il fait là, dit Emma alors qu'ils dégustaient le gâteau au chocolat de Snow.

- Rien de bon à mon avis, répondit celle-ci.

- On l'interrogera demain, dit David. Tu pourras venir, si tu veux, Neal.

Emma et Snow relevèrent la tête de leur assiette, interloquées.

- Je suis supposé garder Henry demain, répondit-il, mais j'en aurais été ravi.

Le repas se termina dans une atmosphère légère, et Neal se dit qu'il avait eu tort de s'en faire. Il sentait que David et lui allaient s'apprécier. Cela dit, il avait tout de même fallut qu'Emma se fasse tirer dessus pour que Charming change d'opinion à son sujet, mais Neal sentait que tout se passerait bien désormais.

Lorsqu'Emma et lui ressortirent dehors, Neal la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser avec tendresse, et lui sourit doucement lorsqu'il la relâcha.

- Ce n'est pas passé loin aujourd'hui, remarqua Neal.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle, mais tu étais là pour surveiller mes arrières.

- Je serais toujours là.

- Je sais.

Ils se sourirent, heureux.

- En tout cas, reprit la blonde, Mendell aura réussit à te faire remonter dans l'estime de mon père. Quel exploit !

Il eut un léger rire.

- C'est vrai que c'était mal partit, admit-il.

- Tu verras, d'ici quelques temps, il va t'adorer !

Neal lui sourit, songeant à quel point la Emma d'aujourd'hui était différente de celle qu'il avait connut autrefois. La jeune Emma était rebelle, mais souvent peu sûre d'elle, à la fois fragile et forte dans un certain sens car il savait qu'elle avait souffert de ne pas savoir qui étaient ses parents, mais avait survécu à une vie difficile dans les familles d'accueil. A présent, Emma avait retrouvé ses parents, vivait chez eux, et, inconsciemment peut-être, cherchait leur approbation. Et Neal se dit qu'il aimait encore plus cette Emma là.

* * *

><p><strong>Finit! <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours plus encourageant et constructif de savoir si vous avez aimé ou non, alors pensez-y, ça ne coûte rien et c'est rapide !**


End file.
